plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Statues
In the Facebook game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures there are several statues to be found. Statues Butter Brain Zombie Statue Somebody thought it would be a fantastic idea to make a giant brain out of butter. But there’s something wrong with this picture… what is it? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Butter Brain Zombie statue has a regular Zombie with butter around its mouth and hands revealed on a massive butter brain with a blue ribbon with the number one placed on it in a yellow font. Location The Butter Brain Zombie Statue is seen in The Boonies, guarded off by a white fence and located next to level 3. Appears in the background in the final level. Wooden Zombie Statue We all know zombies love brains. But what if one zombie loved wood more than brains? Is that possible?? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Wooden Zombie Statue is apparently made out of a tree and laid on top of a stump. The Zombie itself is made to resemble a lumberjack with a small hat, two-part mustache, and bushy eyebrows. Several wood chippings litter the stump and nearby ground, implying it was completed recently. Location The Wooden Zombie Statue is seen in Dire Spires next to level 5. Golden Zombie Statue In the depths of Cadaver Cavern, adventurers may discover this curious statue. Is it an ancient, long-lost zombie artifact or just a little zombie prank? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Golden Zombie is a small golden idol with a purplish smoke background and is held up by a flat pillar holding it above a small pit below. Location The Golden Zombie is seen in Cadaver Cavern off far to the right side of the level selection screen, with a large amount of zombie eyes popping out of a hole behind it. Carhenge Zombies have been known to do some strange things but this... what are the zombies up to this time? :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Carhenge is a visual parody of Stonehenge, another mysterious monument with, instead of stones, cars, making up a ring in shape when viewed from above. Appears in the background in the final level. Location Carhenge is seen in Park-n-Perish next to levels 20 and 21. Zombie Fireworks Sign This is a sign in Killjoy Park that is supposed to be a sign that enforces you to buy rockets and fireworks there. But since the zombie invasion, it seems to have... changed. Location It can be seen in level 21 and next to level 21. The Birth of Crazy Dave As you explore the world of PvZ Adventures, you may be inspired by sights of unimaginable beauty. You decide if this is one of them. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page The Birth of Crazy Dave is a parody of the painting The Birth of Venus. Crazy Dave is seen with long hair and no clothes, only his distinctive saucepan covering his pelvic area. He is also standing on a clam shell. Location The Birth of Crazy Dave is seen in Sweaty Palms off near a beach in the right side of the level selection screen, but is also visible in Crazy Dave's town in his Car lot. Appears in the background in the final level of Sweaty Palms. Toilet Paper Zombie This zombie is found in U of Z. It is a zombie statue covered in toilet paper. It may resemble the Toomer Trees at University of Alabama, which are covered in toilet paper after their football team's win. It is right between levels 10 and 19. Appears in the background in the final level. Frozen Zombie This zombie is found in Frostbite Falls. It is a zombie frozen in a block of ice. It resembles the Ice Block Zombie, but it is just a regular zombie underneath. It is found above Level 25, the stage's last level. Laughing Imp This zombie is found in Mildew Meadow It is an Imp covered in marsh plants. It seems to be wearing a robe. It has its hands together and it is grinning happily. It is found on the bottom right of the stage, to the right of Officer Ron's police car. Appears in the background in the final level. Flower Zombie This zombie is found in the Grey Matter Gardens. It is a zombie that seems to be made of flowers. It is surrounded by levels 1-8. Appears in the background in the final level. T-Rex This statue is found in The Sand Dooms. It is a large, green Tyrannosaurus rex statue being stared at by a zombie. It is located on the bottom of the stage, below level 20. Voo-doo Gargantuar This statue is found in the Zombitorium Manor. It's a large, stuffed voo-doo doll of a Gargantuar with it's Imp on the back. It's surrunded by a few candles. It's located next to the Manor. Trivia *The Birth of Crazy Dave is placed in Crazy Dave's Town, but cannot be placed in the Player's Town. *The staute of Butter Brain is a possible parody of Skydoesminecraft, a famous YouTube user who makes Minecraft videos, and calls the Gold "budder." *Almost all statues are found in the backgound of the last level. Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures